This invention relates generally to devices for discharging fluids from a stoma area implanted surgically in the body of a patient to a collection or diversion pouch in such a manner that a tight seal is effected between the interface of the pouch and the stoma to retard and discourage any leakage.
While advances in surgical technology have allowed people with urinary tract problems to conduct relatively normal lives, a crying need exists for an ostomy leakage suppressor which provides a positive seal between the stoma and the diversion pouch so that unwanted migration of urinary fluids does not occur along the body skin area, thereby contaminating the associated environment.
In this regard, applicant is aware of the following patents which appear to reflect the state of the art in so far as these references appear to be germane to the patent process:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,133,130--Buchstein PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,869,547--Yohe PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,532,092--Rodgers PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,610--Quinby
Of these patents, Buchstein is of great interest in that he teaches the use of a supra pubic drainage appliance in which an attachment (FIG. 10) is made by means of a tube 15 extending into a pouch 23 supported on one's leg, the attachment 15 made and retained by means of a belt.
Rodgers teaches the use of a urinary appliance for use with a stoma of a diverted ureter and includes a relatively rigid shell like collector juxtapositionable over the stoma for capturing urinal drainage and having a peripheral seal maintained by a wide abdominal belt from which is suspended a pubic area reservoir communicating with a drainage trap of the collector, and in which filling of the reservoir causes expansion and tends to produce a negative pressure in the collection system to insure drainage for the diverted ureter. In Rodgers, the entire inner wall portion (28) along with the sealing area (30) FIG. 6, is placed in close proximity to the stoma by means of belt tension.
Quinby teaches the use of an alarm device for a drainage pouch in which a signal is provided responsive to expansion of the pouch when the pouch becomes filled.
The remaining reference shows the state of the art further.
By way of contrast, the instant application is directed to an ostomy leakage represser in which a support means for detachably engaging the diversion pouch takes the form of a circumferential lip adapted to tightly engage an annular spacer provided on the diversion pouch between the pouch reservoir and flanged opening in which the lip is provided in one form with an opening on the top area, and the lip is carried on a body portion having a substantially triangular configuration in which the truncated apices of the lowermost portion of the triangle connect to a belt in such a manner that wearing the belt provides a pressure gradiant on the stoma which experiences increased pressure along a bottom portion of the stoma along the intersecting area of the flanged opening so as to provide a better seal at that area and to encourage discharged urine to enter the flanged opening thereon to the diversion pouch.